Unexpected
by PhoenixStorm1798
Summary: Hiccup is a leading Rock -pop singer and Astrid is his biggest fan...wat will happen when Hiccup mves to berk...Find out in Unexpected Hiccstrid AU Modern.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:-_..got writers block and ccould not finish my other story ...Across Time...but after reading other fanfics I was able to start this one .

Hope u enjoy!

Astrid's POV

My name is Astrid Hofferson. .I am your average every day Normal High school girl. ..

Me and my freind Ruffnut were going to the airport to pick up her brother Tuffnut Thorston , her bboyfriend Fishlegs and our other obnoxious friend Snotlout ...who had just returned home after a concert.

I know you may think that these guys were a band..but no...they had just won a prize in a contest to hng out ith thw most popular ..and hottest

Singer(my all time crush) Hiccup Haddock III

So when we met them at the airport ..they were tired ...I mean literally cause...Snotlout did not even try to flirt with me...so we all just went back home.

Little did I know that something unexpected was gnna hapen in my life.

_sorry about the cliff hanger ...will updaye as soon as ppossible. Till then Adieu._


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about that to study for a test but I have finished the next chapter ...so here Iit is. ...A**

**Astrid's POV**

**It has been a week since the boys returned. .they narrqted qll that happened during their time with Hiccup...It turned out that Hiccup was Snotlout's cousin..and he kept on boasting of why I should be his girlfriend (yeah..right ..they dont even bear any Resemblance)..but I didn't even bother arguing and so he just ended up silent. Any how...they told us that Hiccup was alwys surrounded by bodyguards. .and heseemed qquite happy when he was able to hang out with the boys.**

**Tuffnut and Fishlegs felt sorry for him cause he seemed to be kept like a the other hand he was quite used to the attention aDDidn't have gilfr possibly because he never got out much..**

**But the best part was that he promised to perform a concert in Berk.. (omg I just couldn't believe it).cause he kinda liked the guys.**

**They told us that he was gonna visit Berk in 3days at the time of which he was going to perform with Snotlout Fishlegs and Tuffnut as his new band while he was in and I got jealous at this point cause they would be spending a lot of time hanging out with Hiccup while they were a t school.**

**2 days later ...At School**

**Today was the day of the concert but we had to attend school because Hiccup would be arriving in the evening(Omg ...I was finally going to meet my a time super star singer crush ) : since the concert became a big deal all the residents were going to attend ..so school wud be **

**Ending I just spaced out instead of listening to the class. ..at the second period. ..the teacher announced that a new transfer student would be joining our class and that he had just transferred in from Washington Dc..and to the amazement of al the students ..aguy**

**Walked in and gave us a lopsided smile and opened his mouth to introduce himself hen the whole class shouted HICCUP HADDOCK! and that shut him up...he looked awy nervously ..and I could not understand his awkwarness..but eventually I began to act like a fan.**

**What could I do I had finally met my long time Crush and he was going to be in my class OMG..was all I could think of as he took his seat nextto me.**

**So how was it ...I finally finished the second chapter .woohoo! Dont go any where my dearies ...The next update w ill soon follow...but Au Revoir for Review...it is what keeps me going. ...bye! $**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**Finally we get to the part where Hiccup Haddock comes in...just so u know..I have no intention of writing a story where Hiccup loses his leg ...but I may meet with an accident and break his leg before a concert.

Hiccup'sPov...

Todays the day ...that I finally get to visit my hometown and my Dad...after hanging out with my cousin Snotlout and his friends. .I am convinced that Berk is a nice place ...and for once I can finally decide my own life.

My agent never let me to go on a date or have friends...so I guess it was the right thing to do. when I fired him.

Now I am on the first flight to Berk. .I wonder what intereating things await me .

After 3 hours , At Berk

Ah .So this is Berk ...looks like quite a lovely city.

So first. I should probably Find out where my dad lives..Or may be not ..cause right before me was a billboard saying

**Stoick Haddock , Mayor of Berk**

Well that make my job a whole lot easy...so I dialled the number on the billboard...I heard a caller tune" Alive" the ffirst song that I composed and sang...so my dad liked my songs..

I couldn't hear the whole song cause the call connected and I heard a booming voice "_Hello , this your Mayor Stoick. .How may I help you_

_Hello dad its me Hiccup I_am at the airport in Berk could You tell me ...that was all I was able to say cause my Dad cut me short saying ..Stay rigjt where you are I am coming to pick you up and the he hung up

Wow ..I hadn't seen him in years ..And I wonder how he looks now..

After 12 minutes

A blue camaro pulled up near the curb and a big burly man got uot ..he walked toward me and enveloped me in a bear hug and lifted me of the ground..

My my ..you've grown up a lot Hiccup... (if u haven't figured out who the man is ...well This is my Dad Stoick the Vast, mayor of Berk)

We drove home and I had breakfast with then talked about what all happened during the past5 yrs ( yeah its been that long

Since I saw my Dad)..My Daf was overjoyed when he heard about my plan to stay at Berk from now onwards ..and I would only be going to tje other cities only if I had a major concert

Well son If you are going to be staying in Berk..then I should probably get your old room ready..and I have to get you some new clothes so that you can blend in , if you ever plan on going out. ..

Thanks dad ..can I ask you one more thing..

Sure ? He replied

Can I pleade ho to school, I have always been homeschooled and I would like to hang out with Snotlout and his friends. ..

Well ..Okay .. I wiil get you admitted at Berk High. ...

And dad can I start today..I asked

Well alright seeing that I have ro be at my office and since you might get bored if you are alone...

Okay ..go get changed .I will talk to the Principal and get permission to attend todays class..remember if u need anything ...just call me" he said

Oh and one more thing tosay tje school will end early..because everyone on Berk wants to come to ypur performance at the stadium tonight he told me and then he left.

After an hour

At Berk High ..

I just entered my new classroom and before I could introduce myself ..the whole cllass shouted :*Hiccup*:...and I just nervously looked around and saw an empty desk near a pretty blonde girl with blue Eyes( she felt familiar somehow)

I asked her if I can take the seat next to her...but she just stated at me wide eyes ..and I took that as a yes and sat down...

Ifelt that life on Berk was going to be interesting.

**Finnaly finished the 3 rd chapter**

**..I won't be able to update for a while because of my exams...so hope u will bear with me**


End file.
